


Home

by Recluse



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, more fluff than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recluse/pseuds/Recluse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not complicated, not really. They all give and take the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

There are many different types of love, and Makoto has learned this over the years.

When they'd first moved in together, he and Haruka weren't anything but friends still. It had only been after the third life threatening accident(these water-related, near death encounters seemed to follow them everywhere), that Haruka had held him from behind, head sinking into his shoulder, telling him, "You can't die."

"I won't." He'd said, turning around to hug Haruka back properly, except instead of hugging they had ended up staring at each other, eye to eye and well, tension that had been building simply burst with a pop.

That was the beginning of their relationship. The warm, comfortable relationship that Makoto thought was all he'd ever need.

Then Rin had whirlwinded back into their lives, much calmer than before but still a storm to experience, and Makoto knew that Haruka was getting drawn in.

What he hadn't expected is for himself to be drawn in as well, by the vibrancy of Rin's new laugh(harsh, but also pleasant, something that took up a whole room), his colorful, exciting world that took Makoto places he'd never seen.

He really should have seen it coming. The way Rin's hand found it's way down onto his thighs and he'd swallowed, looking at Haruka and almost not pushing Rin's hand off, but then Haruka had put his hand on Makoto's other thigh and the both of them had glanced at each other and then Makoto, uncertain.

With his nature, what else could he suggest but a threeway relationship? It would, he reasoned to them, keep everyone happy.

Haruka had been dubious, checked Makoto for any sign that he was doing this for his sake and not because he wanted to, but Makoto had given him a reassuring smile and felt a little bad on the inside because he was the one being selfish this time, wanting both vibrancy and warmth.

And so.

He gets up groggily and checks the time, groaning when he realizes he's too early once again. It's not really a bad thing for him to wake up early, seeing as he's the one who usually is doing the cooking in the morning(Haru will only make fish in the morning and Rin can't cook for the life of him, Makoto is their only hope when it comes to decent nutrition), but he's been feeling a little lazy lately.

All the better reason to get up, he supposes, slipping out of the bed and walking towards the bathroom. It's not small, but it's not giant either, and he likes how he gets his space if he wakes up like this, brushing his teeth without Rin's elbow in his ribs or hearing Haruka start up the bath.

The feeling of content fades a little when he steps out of the bathroom and finds Haruka and Rin cuddling, nipping at each other. It's not as if he hasn't gotten used to seeing them do so, but, lately that swell of insecurity has come back, so he stands in the doorframe and tries to reassure himself.

Rin and Haruka are usually a little cruel to each other on a regular basis, teasing, sometimes a little closer to home than they should. When that happens, Makoto is who they turn to, Haruka will sit in his lap and not budge for hours, Rin will hug him from behind or lean on him, head on his shoulder.

Just the thought makes him smile fondly at the both of them.

He leans again the side of the doorway, watching, until Haruka waves for him to get closer, and Rin turns around and mumbles, half asleep, "What're you standing there for? Come here."

And so he goes.


End file.
